Journey of Heroes
by Stratos'Magno
Summary: The Elgang is suddenly transported to a world they are not-that-much unfamiliar with. Was it an accident? rated M because of future gore(which i don't know how to do) and lemon(which i also don't know how to do) english is not my mother language, but i believe in my language skills :D.


-Awesome! To think we would have a chance to visit this place! Life brings surprise when we less expect. Certainly! From the stories Aisha-noona told me, I expected this place to be, you know, more crowded and everything.

The one saying all that with a carefree tone was Mathias, one of the new members of the Elgang.

-Hey Tomah, go survey the surroundings quickly and tell me if you find someone. - Ordered Mathias, to the recently-domesticated eagle, lazily resting in his left shoulder.

-No need, I did it already with my Spirit Sensing. - Said Levik. She was 1 year younger than the albino boy beside her. However, if someone simply passed by during one of the conversations, he or she would assume that Levik was 2 years older than her 'war partner'.

But no one would think that right now. Because, right now, they were in a ghost -town.

-Ha-ha! You're as efficient as ever, Levik! I would have taken the whole day searching through the debris. - The boy who bore the title of Ripper Mantis replied in a completely carefree tone.

No…

Even he would notice the strange scenery surrounding the two youngsters. Truth be told, they were valorous warriors on their own right, having been trained by two of the masters from the "Hero's Generation". However, they were now in unidentified territory. Unidentified for them, of course, for six of the Elgang have been here already.

They said the name of this continent was Aernas.

Recalling the words from red-haired Knight Overlord –A title granted only to the strongest and most loyal of all Royal Knights –, the albino revived the scene vividly…

-Listen here, Mathias and Levik, - Said Elsword, starting the lecture about the World they were in, -…it's possible that this is a world we have been to before. And when I say 'we', I mean me, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve and Chung.

-WHAT!?- Shouted Mathias, his eyes nearly popping out. -What do you mean Elsword-nim!?

Levik's attention was focused on their leader, who was nonchalantly telling them the head-blasting news.

-E-Elsword! I am confused too! Please explain things properly. Where is this? Why are we here? How do we go back?

With an expression full of confusion and surprise, was Ara, her hand holding her beloved 'spear' so tightly that the Knight became worried that the hand of the martial artist would start bleeding due to the contact of her palm and her sharp fingernails.

-Fine, fine, but relax all of you!

-H-How could we!?- Asked the doll-faced witch, Levik -at least add some sense to the situation we're in right now, please!

-Fuuuu…alright! - said the Knight. -Pay attention 'cause I don't want to take long in this!

'We have already been in this dimension once, not in this specific place, but the atmosphere here has an energy that we once felt in that world, which is similar to our El.'

'5 years ago, after we defeated Ran, before going to Sander, we were travelling in a caravan that were to deliver some goods to a city that had established itself in the surroundings of an oasis, so it was plentiful of resources and an important place to travelers, but that was lacking in fighting power. We temporarily stayed there repelling the bandits that occasionally robbed and vandalized the town, and, more often than not, took hostages as well'

-That's terrible and all, but what does it have to do with the current situation? - Asked the impatient Levik, as expected of her

-Please Levik, let Elsword-nim finish his story."-

-That's right Levik; let me do it at my own pace..!

Blushing due to being scolded by her elders, Levik pouted away, her ears were still paying attention to the conversation, though

-Well, Aisha had got a certain desert disease or something of the like because of the long trip and had to rest for a 2 or 3 days time, during which Rena took care of her. We had to wait 'till she got better to be able to make a decision and end all the attacks once and for all.

'After she got better the group decided to strike the bandits at their headquarters. The battle that took place there don't even need mentioning, 'cause it was a unilateral slaughter on the bandit's side. However, searching through their treasures (they were already dead so they didn't complain) we found some kind of suspicious-looking orb emanating a weird energy. Needless to say, Aisha took an interest at it that ended up activating it. We discovered soon after that it was a device created with the purpose of dimension movement, but, how do I put it? It was kinda rusty and difficult to control.'

-Let me guess, it brings the six of you here? Asked Mathias, finally understanding the situation they were in.

-Yup. While were here I was the most affected by the 'atmosphere change', after all, my body, that resonates with the El energy, would be in a turmoil in a world with no El. Now, pay attention, 'cause this is the most important part. While we were here, we found a group of warriors that helped us to survive here. Not that we had any enemies or something. We would have made on our own, and would have, eventually, come back to Elryos. But it was for the better that we found them, 'cause they changed us even if only slightly. Our best chance of survival would be finding those guys again. And I'm sure you'll get along with that people.

-Alright, so what you're saying is that we have a potential ally in this world? - asked Ara, a ~cute~ face showing her understanding of the "Pay-attention-'cause-I-don't-wanna-take-too-long- in-this!-report" given by the red haired Knight Overlord

*Hmm…I see now, so that's why all the others went examining the forest.* Thought Levik

(As a side note, after their forced teleporting they had landed on an open forest, and it was nearing the twilight by the time Elsword finished his story)

-By The way, what was their name? Of these warriors you were talking about, I mean. - Asked Levik

-Ah! Their names will be taught to you when you meet them, however, I can tell you the name of their group.


End file.
